


he who conquers lands

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a whisper through Purgatory that speaks of a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he who conquers lands

There is a whisper in the wind. It carries over the hills, through the trees, under rocks, across the rivers. It carries from mouth to mouth of every god-forsaken creature, every monster and perverted heart.

It speaks of a man. The human who walks across blackened ground and twisted roots with the march of a soldier and forces his way through the graveyard of the damned.

Life, they whisper, clings to him. In the red of his cheeks, the warmth of his skin, and the light in his eyes where the soul shines out - in the powerful, frightening beauty that speaks of Earth and living things, of things still pure and good. He  **is**  beauty, as he arcs and swings and lays waste to all who stand in his way. 

They call him the Mortal King, for he fights with the strength of his still-breathing soul and has laid his claim on the Land of the Damned.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post on Tumblr that said the monsters in Purgatory must have fallen in love with Dean
> 
> also word play because mortal can mean "human" or "living" or "deadly"


End file.
